


Backup

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal loved having Peter as his backup, he just wished they could park the van a little closer to all the action. (Or: Neal has a close encounter with a knife but thankfully Peter gets there before things get really ugly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just continuing my H/C Bingo adventure, still plenty of squares to go, though I'm very close to a bingo :D
> 
> This fills the _**lacerations/knife wounds**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k7vy1nb1ed6zxeb/backup.png?dl=0)  



End file.
